


A certain mood

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breast Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Steve is suddenly very horny :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	A certain mood

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the year and what do I do? Express major horny energy. Happy New Year :)

Sometimes, Steve Rogers gets in a _mood_. A certain mood that is reserved only for your shared apartment in Brooklyn. A certain mood that appears out of nowhere in particular, but always leaves you breathless and blissed out.

Like right now, the two of you are cuddling in bed, some show you aren’t paying much attention to lends background noise to the otherwise calm late morning. Steve returned from a mission the day before, which made him all the more affectionate. He really hates going on missions these days, he simply misses you too much.

Steve has his face buried against your neck, his beard tickling your skin, his body lies limply next to you and you think he might be dozing off. His movements are slow and lazy, but he manages to angle his face enough to start kissing your skin. His lips are trailing down to your collarbone, along your décolleté. Steve gently pops the button on your sleep shirt to expose more of your chest, then kisses between the valley of your beasts. 

You card your fingers through his already messy hair as you smile to yourself at his soft affections. 

His hands travel slowly down your side, one stopping just on your ribs, the other sliding to your bare thigh, where with one squeeze of the soft flesh, he awakens the lust in you. You feel like your blood is boiling, a shaky breath leaves your lips as Steve shifts against you. He slides one thick thigh between your legs, so the hard muscle creates some much needed friction, bumps against your clit while he rubs himself on your hip.

Steve exposes your breasts, squeezes them gently at first and moans at the feeling. He sounds completely drunk on lust, drunk on you. His lips soon join his hands there, open-mouthed kisses get interrupted by sharp nips, only for the sting to be soothed again by his hot, wet tongue. 

Steve looks up at you, now a lot more awake than minutes earlier, his hair is a messy halo of dark blond, a masterpiece created with your own fingers. You always love seeing him like this, those pretty blue eyes alight with mischief, lips almost red and swollen, a slight pant to his breathing because he’s just so worked up.

His beard scratches the sensitive underside of your breast, as Steve takes his time with you, your eyes slide close and you lose yourself in the feeling. When Steve’s hot tongue finds your already hard nipple, you let out a whine and arch your up into him, asking for more.

He pulls away only a couple of inches, blows some air over your sensitive nipple, the sensation making you let out a hiss. 

“ _Steve_ …” You moan out his name to encourage him back to making you feel good. You can tell he’s loving this too, his cock is hot and hard against your thigh, you feel dizzy with want just thinking about it.

He chuckles, but doesn’t make you wait anymore, Steve himself doesn’t want to wait either. He dives back in, that talented mouth sucking on your nipple while he kneads your other breast. He makes you so sensitive, completely knocks every last logical thought out of your brain. Steve doesn’t stop until that one nipple is almost sore, oversensitive and you’re moaning and wiggling under him. 

Steve kisses his way to your other nipple and in the meantime one hand travels down your stomach and between your legs, where he begins to rub slow circles over your clothed but already throbbing clit. You wrap your arms over his shoulders, hold him tightly to you, as shudders begin to run down your spine. Steve stays quiet, completely focused on his task, the only thing you can hear are your own moans, his heavy breathing and the wet sounds his mouth makes.

Steve pauses for a moment, only to glance down, find your panties and pull them down low enough to give him access. When he looks back up, as his fingers find your soaked entrance, he kisses you on the lips, a lot more softly than you expected from him when he’s in this mindset. Needy, _hungry_. 

It doesn’t take long for your climax to hit you, Steve’s mood is infectious and he’s got you so desperate for him, that the feeling of his fingers inside you makes you feel numb all over. With Steve’s lips never leaving your skin, you can’t concentrate on anything else but him.

He slows down now that he made you come, releases your oversensitive nipple and waits for you to calm down, his hands stroking your skin lovingly. Steve’s got you spoiled rotten and greedy and you want more, so you waste no time and hook your finger in the band of his pants and pull, telling him to take it all off. 

Steve swiftly moves off you and pulls your panties down your legs, then drops all clothes somewhere behind him. Once Steve’s back between your legs, you can’t help but keen at how good he feels, so warm and heavy on top of you. 

You’re so wet, he enters you in one slow thrust of his hips, making you gasp for air as he hisses at the feeling. Steve buries his face against your neck again and braces himself with a hand on the headboard. Even though your head feels completely empty, the massive biceps right above your face catches your attention, so you grab onto it - you know you’ll need it with Steve.

He fucks you fast, moaning into your skin and punching every last breath out of your lungs. You come again in no time, and you swear everything goes dark for a few seconds. Steve stills inside you soon after, panting. 

Your eyes are still closed and your breathing is almost completely back to normal when you feel Steve move again. He kisses his way from your shoulder to your lips, where he devours your mouth one last time before he pulls away with a dopey grin and a dreamy look on his face. 

“Shower?” He offers and it makes you laugh. 

“ _Please_! You made a mess of me!” You point to, well, _all_ of you.

Steve frowns but it’s short-lived, he’s too proud of himself and how he makes you feel. He pecks your lips and gets up, walks to the bathroom to get it ready and you’re loving the sight of Steve just walking around stark naked. 

You sigh and get up soon after, throw your silk robe over your shoulders and examine the damage in the large mirror by the wardrobe. A few dark hickeys, easily hidden with clothes, but you can feel your whole chest is covered in irritated patches from Steve’s beard, and, _oh_ your poor nipples! You grin to yourself at your state and call out to Steve. 

“You know what you’ll have to do now?" 

"What?” His head pops out the bathroom to look at you.

You open your robe and show him the state of you. “Rub lotion all. over me." 

Steve grins, takes the three steps he needs to reach you and lifts you up to carry you inside the bathroom. "Let’s not waste time then, huh?”


End file.
